


For The Taking (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Purple Prose, Sex Toys, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <i>Jared/Jensen - consensual D/s, Dom!Jensen, bondage, toys, leather.   Night after night he kneels waiting as patiently as he can for some  recognition, some touch, from the man he desires so keenly. He'd been  haunting the local scene clubs for weeks, months really, searching for a  Dom, his Dom, and he had just about given up hope. Then he saw him.   That the Dom was beautiful to look at, with a body made for all manner  of sin wasn't what made him catch his breath. It was the raw sexual  power and magnetism of the man that made him want to fall to his knees  at this man's feet. He wasn't a showy Dom ~ all flash, chains, and  leather. Everything he wore spoke of power, and care, and a discerning  eye.  He wanted, needed, to be good enough to catch the Dom's eye. So he  approached, kept a respectful distance (close but not intruding), and  sank to his knees. And there he'll stay every night, hoping for some  acknowledgment.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Taking (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For The Taking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211214) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**Title:** [For The Taking](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/787007.html)  
 **Author:** veronamay   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Warnings:** Very, very D/s (actually more M/s, really). Melodrama/purple prose. Graphic descriptions of restraints/toys. No non-con or dub-con, though. Otherwise, see prompt or ask for specifics.  
 **Summary:** Written for blindfold_spn. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=2351484&style=mine#t2351484) (you must join the comm to view).

 **Prompt:** _Jared/Jensen - consensual D/s, Dom!Jensen, bondage, toys, leather. Night after night he kneels waiting as patiently as he can for some recognition, some touch, from the man he desires so keenly. He'd been haunting the local scene clubs for weeks, months really, searching for a Dom, his Dom, and he had just about given up hope. Then he saw him. That the Dom was beautiful to look at, with a body made for all manner of sin wasn't what made him catch his breath. It was the raw sexual power and magnetism of the man that made him want to fall to his knees at this man's feet. He wasn't a showy Dom ~ all flash, chains, and leather. Everything he wore spoke of power, and care, and a discerning eye. He wanted, needed, to be good enough to catch the Dom's eye. So he approached, kept a respectful distance (close but not intruding), and sank to his knees. And there he'll stay every night, hoping for some acknowledgment._

 **Format:** mp3

26.9 MB, 29 min 20 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/l6i3ajvild)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?4tfo8sh1f5ykme9)


End file.
